


Everyone Dies

by lunalamoon18



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Rick and Morty
Genre: Because season 4 of camp camp disappointed me, Funny, Goodnight, I hope season 4 of rick and morty doesn't disappoint me, I stayed up to 1am, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalamoon18/pseuds/lunalamoon18
Summary: Camp Camp Season 4 kinda disappointed me and I am not as into Camp Camp as I once was, but I dceided this would be fun to write. If you squint you can see what made me drop Season 4 of Camp Camp.What happens when Rick and Morty accidentally land in Camp Camp? Find out!





	Everyone Dies

It was a nice day at Camp Camp. All the campers were doing whatever they usually do. Nikki was trying to eat butterflies, Max was throwing rocks at David, Neil was trying to stop Space Kid from entering his lab, etc. Gwen was reading a trashy romance novel too.

Until a green portal appeared in the sky and a UFO flew out and ran David over.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" David squealed like a girl as he fell over.

Two people jumped out of the spaceship.

"Oh crap Morty! We just killed a man Morty! We need to get out of here *urp* Morty!" One of them shouted at the other.

"Aw geez Rick, we need to help him!" The other person said. Yep, Rick and Morty killed David. Oops.

"Hello gentlemen, what brings you to this camp?" Campbell asked Rick and Morty.

"We accidentally crash-landed here. Like we would visit this dump on purpose, moron." Rick said.

"Nobody likes it here. This camp sucks." Gwen said.

"SPACESHIP!!!" Space Kid yelled as he jumped into Rick's space cruiser and flew off into space.

"NOOOOO!!" Rick yelled.

"Aw man, aw jeez" Morty said.

"We have to get out of here Morty" Rick said to Morty. "This place sucks and everyone here is a weirdo."

"No it doesn't! I'm sure you'll both LOVE it here at Camp Camp!" David said as he got up from where the space cruiser was before.

"Let's get out of here Morty, I hate extroverts." Rick said as he grabbed his portal gun. Just before he could use it, the Platypus emerged from a nearby bush and ate Rick's portal gun.

"NO!!! Oh, crap! We're stranded here forever M-*urp*-orty, with all these annoying losers." Rick said.

"Aw man, aw jeez, why can't we get them to help us find a way out?" Morty asked.

Suddenly, a portal appeared and Mr Poopybutthole stepped out of it.

"Ooh wee! I've watched Season 4 of Camp Camp, and I think that if Rick watched it everyone here would be dead because he would be disappointed." Mr Poopybutthole said. "I don't think these guys are any good at helping yous out of this one Morty, they're all a bit wack-ee. Ooooh, wee!"

"Well Mr Poopybutthole can you please help us get out of here? These people sure are making me nervous!" Morty said.

"Don't be nervous! We're going to make cookies! Do you want to join us?" David asked.

"I have a portal gun, I can save yous from this dreadful camp!" Mr Poopy said as he pulled out a portal gun.

"I tried to help you guys as fast as I could. I came here especially because Camp Camp Season 4 was kind of disappointing to me. There was an entire episode about pee jokes... And some bad representation in Episode 11 which Rick, Morty and the 16 year old staying up past her bedtime on a school night ain't gonna be happy to learn about." Mr Poopybutthole exclaimed.

Rick and Morty, along with Mr Poopybutthole all went through the portal.

"What was that?" Mr Campbell asked. "Oh well, we gotta tidy up the campsite of this lovely David-shaped crop circle!"

"Come on kids, let's go make cookies!" David exclaimed.

A few minutes into cookie-making, the space cruiser burst in through the kitchen door and hit David again, who did his usual girly scream. Rick, Morty and Mr Poopybutthole were in the spaceship. They all had guns and looked angry. They pointed them at the campers making cookies.

"Sir, please don't shoot us! We're just trying to have fun and make cookies!" David pleaded.

"Me and Morty just figured out what Mr Poopybutthole meant by the "bad representation that Rick, Morty and the 16 year old staying up past her bedtime on a school night ain't gonna be happy to learn about" and we weren't happy to learn about it." Rick said, as he pointed the gun at David.

"I knew it was a bad idea to trust these guys!" Morty said. "Hopefully Season 4 of our show doesn't have anything like that. We can trust Dan and Justin, right Rick?"

"Ooh wee!" Mr Poopybutthole said.

Rick shot the gun and David turned into a loaf of bread.

"I turned into bread Max! I'm Bread David! Help!" David exclaimed.

"Ugh." Rick said in annoyance. "Lame."

"Stupid David." Max snickered.

Morty summoned a Mr Meeseeks.

"I'm Mr Meeseeks! Look at meeee!" Mr Meeseeks yelled.

"Kill the campers." Morty said.

Mr Meeseeks started chasing the campers around in circles.

"I just put an explosive in their bowl of cookies. Let's leave before it explodes." Rick said as he opened up a portal with the portal gun.

Rick, Morty and Mr Poopybutthole all raced into the portal and went back to C137. Just as they left, Camp Campbell exploded and everyone died.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> [EDIT] As you know I wrote this fic late at night. I put Episode 12 instead of Episode 11... The "bad representation Rick, Morty and the 16 year old staying up past her bedtime on a school night ain't gonna be happy to learn about" is in Episode 11, not 12. The episode is named "Cameron Campbell Cant Handle The Truth Serum"


End file.
